


На своих местах

by TinARu, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: На своих местах [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: – А как же все эти семь лет в Тибете? А мантры? Ведь третий глаз же нихрена не откроется после алкоголя. Неужели современным колдунам чужды древние запреты?– Может, заткнешься?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор смешал MCU с комиксами в какой-то очень непонятной пропорции. Присутствуют совершенно фанонные Стивен и Тони, к тому же у Старка, как и в комиксах, серьезные проблемы с алкоголем.

Тони глушит виски прямо из горла. Вокруг руины. Он и сам сейчас пристроился на каких-то развалинах прямо в костюме. А что – хорошо так полежать на куске бетона в полном облачении, потягивая дорогой виски из раскуроченного магазинчика рядом. Просто зашибись.

– Дай мне. – Стивен рядом выглядит, наверно, не лучше него. Скула разбита, глаза как-то нехорошо блестят. Переколдовал, бедолага. Тони недоверчиво щурится, когда Стрендж стягивает одну перчатку и протягивает дрожащую ладонь. Видны бесконечные полоски шрамов на бледной коже.

– А как же все эти семь лет в Тибете? А мантры? Ведь третий глаз же нихрена не откроется после алкоголя. Неужели современным колдунам чужды древние запреты? – Тони рад бы продолжить свой монолог, но Стивен уверенно отбирает у него бутылку и делает большой глоток.

– Может, заткнешься?

– Моему возмущению нет предела! Я верил в твою святую непорочность, в твою безоговорочную трезвость, Стрендж. Это удар в самое сердце. Как ты мог, Стивен, как ты мог? – Тони театрально прикрывает лицо рукой, но из-за покореженного репульсора, брызжущего искрами прямо в глаза, вынужден убрать ее.

– Тебе никогда не говорили, Старк, что ты жутко раздражаешь? – Стивен задумчиво трет бороду, слипшуюся от свернувшейся крови, и качает головой. – Ну конечно, я мало пью. Как ты там сказал, мантры и третий глаз? Вот поэтому, став верховным чародеем, я завязал. Но когда спасаешь Нью-Йорк от огромных космических креветок на пару с Железным Человеком, выпить просто необходимо.

Тони остается только хмыкнуть и согласно прикрыть глаза. Они еще несколько раз передают бутылку из рук в руки, пока на улице возятся полицейские и гражданские, и все же срываются с места, чтобы помочь с завалами.

Магия и наука несовместимы? Ну, Тони уже в этом не очень уверен.

***

Встреча с верховным магом Земли происходит при довольно странном стечении обстоятельств. Стива и многих других нет уже пару месяцев, и, стоит признаться, Тони довольно херово. В те дни жизнь вообще казалась задницей почти галактических масштабов.

Тони много пил. Постоянно кого-то спасал, находился во многих местах сразу, решал слишком много вопросов. Отстаивал то, чего больше не существовало. Пеппер, божественная женщина, понимая его тяжелое состояние, пошла на контакт и помогла разгрести хотя бы часть накопившихся дел. Все отложенные встречи перестали казаться проблемой, и жизнь стала чуточку лучше. Роуди тоже пребывал в хреновом состоянии. С ним Тони улыбался и старался выглядеть самым позитивным засранцем на планете, но друг всегда знал, куда смотреть. И чужая проницательность жгла каленым железом. Наташа же смоталась в неизвестном направлении, а любимого плюшевого мишки тире жилетки, то есть Брюса, не наблюдалось в обозримом пространстве. Про то, что плакаться Вижену довольно проблематично, и говорить не стоит. Все, чем так гордился Тони, испарилось, утекло сквозь пальцы и сурово напоминало о себе в виде короткого письма и надежно спрятанного в тумбочке телефона. Так что да, Тони пил, спасал народ то тут, то там, и опять пил. И чувствовал себя крайне погано.

Поэтому встреча со Стивеном оказалась и вправду внезапной. Он просто пытался остановить каких-то шаманящих козлов в Перу и чувствовал, что его захоронят где-то в океане под магической плитой неясного происхождения. Прямо рядышком с конкистадорами. Но случилось чудо, небеса разверзлись, и откуда то прилетел тип в плаще с дебильно непрокрашенными висками. Типа звали Стивен Стрендж (зовите меня доктор Стрендж, мистер Старк), он был каким-то могущественным колдуном и заставил идиотов из Перу свернуть лавочку. Тони не верил, Тони был в шоке, Тони протестовал против совершенно невозможных вещей вроде магии и красных летающих плащей. Хоть он и знал парочку людей с похожим гардеробом. По итогам заварушки в Перу Тони обзавелся новым знакомством, а Стрендж, по его словам, головной болью.

Свое недоверие к магии Тони решил выразить лично, когда нашел Стренджа. Да, специально пытался отыскать его дом, но это оказалось не так уж просто. Информации об этом товарище тоже было не много, но трагичную историю талантливого и высокомерного нейрохирурга, окончившего свою карьеру после катастрофы, он оценил. Учитывая новый жизненный выбор доктора, история была до боли знакомой. А уж эта борода… Да, найти Стивена было просто необходимо. Он и нашел, правда не так, как ожидал.

Стредж пришел к нему сам и попросил о помощи в одном деле. Так началась их странная и очень необходимая лично Тони дружба. Хотя, может, и Стивену она была нужна, черт его знает.

***

– Да где же эта херня?! Пятница, живо выведи на экран подробную схему.

– Да, сэр.

– Ты, блядь, такая вежливая, просто прелесть. – Тони раздраженно кидает грязную тряпку на стол и зажимает в зубах тонкий проводок, любуясь результатом рук своих. Результат выглядит откровенно хреново. – Возможно, ошибка в расчете резонатора или заводской брак в проводниках. Черт бы побрал этих идиотов, руки бы им поотрывать. Так, замени проводники и катушки, и повторим.

Тони делает глоток скотча и трет переносицу. Чертовски тяжелый день.

– Так ты правда разбираешься в этом железе. – Голос сзади заставляет его вздрогнуть и потянуться рукой к тяжелым часам на запястье. Но узнав говорящего, он расслабленно выдыхает.

– А ты действительно познал дзен, раз так тихо подкрадываешься к людям. В их же доме. Как не стыдно, Стивен. – Тони разворачивается на стуле, нагло усмехаясь. Чертов провод он засовывает себе за ухо. Наверно, выглядит как сумасшедший ученый. Впрочем Стивен в полном облачении и вовсе похож на разряженного идиота. – Ты по делу или просто пропустить стаканчик?

Стрендж задумчиво окидывает взглядом помещение, замечает полупустую бутылку и печально усмехается. И в каком-то странном жесте потирает ладони в перчатках. Словно он не уверен в чем-то.

– Алкоголь не способен ответить на все вопросы, Тони. Хотя ты и так это знаешь. – Стрендж вдруг решительно вздыхает и наконец смотрит ему в глаза. Слишком лично, слишком честно, на взгляд Тони. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Я вряд ли помогу тебе с твоими архизлодеями. Куда там обычным супергероям до столь масштабных магических угроз. Простые смертные вроде меня не в силах тебе помочь.

– Хватит ерничать, Старк. Подними свою пьяную задницу и помоги мне. Тут дело по твоей части. – Стивен раздраженно вздергивает его на ноги одним мощным движением, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.

«Все еще слишком близко», – думает Тони.

– Моя борода все равно круче твоей, – произносит вслух и гордо идет к костюму.

Он не может показать, как рад, что кому-то нужен.

***

Всю важность работы Стренджа Тони понимает не сразу. Как и ее размах. Впервые после первого появления Стивена они говорят. По-взрослому. Старк приходит как один из Мстителей, официально. Благо, адрес у него наконец есть.

И они говорят. Говорят часами о том, кого, где и как часто спасали от смерти. Стивен делится печальной историей с Дормамму, которая завораживает и делает больно на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Тони рассказывает, как был готов умереть, спасая Нью-Йорк. И еще пару раз. Тони размахивает руками, Стивен увлеченно слушает. В тот день они раскрываются друг другу абсолютно, словно что-то влияет на них, заставляя быть честными. Тони подозревает какой-то магический артефакт, Стрендж настаивает на подлитой ему сыворотке правды, созданной в Старк Индастриз. Оба конечно же неправы, что с честью и признают после тридцати минут ожесточенных споров.

Они очень похожи. У них миллион сходных привычек и черт, до абсурда одинаковые предпочтения в музыке и общая на двоих любовь сквернословить. Такое родство пугает. Словно между ними стоит стекло, и они всматриваются друг друга как в отражение. Только вот зеркало с изъяном. Оно что-то искривляет, и похожие на первый взгляд черты кажутся совершенно чуждыми при ближайшем рассмотрении. Стрендж много пил в прошлом, Старк пьет сейчас. Тони научился искать поддержки у других, а Стивену это дается с трудом. Они одинаково шутят, но неизменно срываются друг на друга через тридцать минут общения. Чтобы уже через мгновение начать разговаривать в прежнем мирном ключе. Стивен обожает медицину, но не может больше ей заниматься. Тони презирает свою официальную должность в Старк Индастриз, но покорно посещает светские мероприятия. Им комфортно друг с другом, но каждый новый разговор стирает между ними очередную границу, из-за чего им обоим неуютно. Об этом не нужно даже говорить вслух, они просто знают это.

Они правда часто разговаривают. Иногда Тони заваливается в пугающий дом Стренджа, где нет ни капли алкоголя, но полно разных странных штук и старинных фолиантов. Еще у него в одной из комнат живет непонятное чудище, а надоедливый плащ вечно маячит где-то под носом. Но в этом доме легко думается, это тихая гавань Тони, где нет почти никакой техники, кроме навороченной кофеварки и отличной стереосистемы. Это в Стивене ему тоже нравится.

Иногда случается наоборот, и Стивен приходит в его новый дом на отшибе Нью-Йорка, где компьютеризован каждый миллиметр. Там у них чаще случаются ссоры, ведь у Тони есть доступ к алкоголю, а Стрендж чувствует себя уязвимым в знакомой атмосфере роскоши. Но именно там они порой устраивают небольшие боксерские поединки. Именно там Стивен придумывает, как помочь Роуди с его ногами. Именно там они чаще всего говорят по душам.

После одной их таких посиделок Тони начинает обзванивать знакомых хирургов и врачей, чтобы помочь Стивену. Потому что его руки время от времени все еще трясутся, и от этого ноет в груди, покрытой старыми шрамами.

***

Насколько они стали близки, Тони понимает, когда Стивен остается у него ночевать после победы над тем архизлом. Стрендж одет в старый разношенный свитер Тони и потирает трясущимися руками шрам на ключице. Они ни о чем не говорят, но слова разбушевавшегося урода, которого они ловко закатали в асфальт, все еще стучат в голове.

«Ты никому не нужен».

– Тони, ты опять? – раздается рядом знакомый голос. Стрендж стоит на пороге, весь такой аккуратный со своей непрокрашенной бородой и седыми висками. Отчего-то становится еще тоскливее, и Тони делает большой глоток виски. Бутылка почти пуста, а телефон на столе молчит уже больше восьми месяцев.

– Да, Стивен, я опять бухаю. Представляешь, пытался лечиться по твоей методике, но, наоборот, стал больше пить. Видимо, не всем богатеньким засранцам помогают мантры и песнопения. – Тони чувствует, что его несет, но останавливаться поздно. Остается только ждать взрыва, ибо Стивена тоже нередко заносит.

Стрендж не отвечает. Он рассеянно скользит глазами по столу, по пальцам, сжимающим бокал, по растянутому вороту свитера, по незащищенной сейчас броней шее, по лицу. И опять глаза в глаза. Как всегда – слишком интимно, как всегда – слишком честно. У Тони слезятся глаза, он сам не знает почему. Все опять довольно хреново, как не было уже пару месяцев.

– Ну, чего стоишь как столб? Может, присоединишься? У меня там еще пара бутылок припрятана. Забористый и крайне дорогой бурбон, знаешь ли. – Тони привычно дурачится, глядя уже куда-то в стену. – Я с тобой так совсем стану трезвенником. Ну, хоть не попаду в автокатастрофу, да?

Тони не умеет принимать заботу, а Стивен тут явно за этим. А вот защищаться и бить по больному он всегда умел мастерски.

– Ты, Тони, редкостная скотина, – задумчиво произносит Стивен, подходя ближе. – И я, честно признаюсь, хочу врезать тебе очень часто. У тебя рожа такая, знаешь ли. – Стрендж замирает прямо над ним, все еще пристально изучая его лицо, будто стремится там что-то разглядеть. – Но вот рука не поднимается. Это все от эгоизма, наверное, я тебе врежу, ты начнешь вопить, мы поссоримся. И не помиримся еще долгое время, потому что я тоже скотина.

– А ты хорошая скотина, Стивен. Приличная такая. Молишься по утрам своим трем божествам и борешься с моим алкоголизмом. Тебе нужно дать приз, не знаю даже какой. – Тони откидывается на стуле и смотрит вверх, в кои-то веки честно отвечая на чужой взгляд.

– Скотина года по версии журнала GQ? Боюсь, что у меня кончились костюмы, и мне не в чем будет идти получать награду. – Стивен словно смеется над ним, но это не задевает. Трудно обижаться на того, кого понимаешь с полуслова.

– Я одолжу. Он будет тебе немного короток, но хоть какой-никакой костюм, а не твои мантии и балахоны.

– Не уверен, думаю, я выгляжу довольно сексуально в этих балахонах.

– Чего не отнять, того не отнять.

Стивен кладет ладонь на его руку. Мягко забирает бокал. И Тони просто встает и обнимает этого странного человека. Потому что ему не оставили выхода, как же иначе.

На самом деле, они оба понимают, что тут происходит. 

*** 

«Стивен совсем не умеет справляться с личными драмами», – думает Тони, столкнувшись наконец с Кристин, о которой пару раз слышал до этого. У нее большие трогательные глаза, мягкая улыбка, и на секунду становится совершенно непонятно, как два столь разных человека могли встречаться. Ровно до того момента, как эта милая с виду женщина начинает вправлять Стивену мозги с мастерством опытного хирурга и наслаждением редкостного садиста. Тот зажимает рваную рану на груди и пытается сопротивляться ее агрессивной заботе, а Тони остается лишь получать удовольствие. 

На самом деле, в окровавленном Стивене радости мало. Видеть его слабым или раненым почти что физически больно, поэтому когда тот заявляется в его дом, пачкая дорогущее напольное покрытие кровью, Тони даже не слушает его и хватается за телефон. Единственную уступку он делает, позвонив не в скорую, а Кристин Палмер. И это удивительное самопожертвование со стороны Тони, ведь он готов задушить свою ревность ради жизни этого засранца. Об этом он с гордостью и сообщает Стивену, стягивая с того рваные одеяния. Красный плащ заботливо поддерживает Стренджа под голову, и это первый раз, когда Тони чувствует благодарность к своевольной тряпке. Стивен во время этого чувственного и крайне искреннего монолога успевает проклясть его на каком-то неизвестном языке и просто красочно послать в жопу. Тони даже умиляется такой экспрессии. 

Когда Кристин заканчивает с его ранами, Стивен уже спит. Плащ мягко укрывает его голый торс, перевязанный тугими бинтами, а Тони идет заваривать кофе. С коньяком, как просит измученная и усталая Кристин. Пьют молча. И смотрят друг на друга так понимающе, словно знакомы целую вечность. Может так и есть. 

На прощание Кристин просит его об одном. Он не в силах сказать ей нет. Потому что Стивен делает для него тоже самое уже уйму времени.

«Береги его».

***

– Ты хоть знаешь сколько времени я потратил на эти ускорители, Стрендж? Ты совсем охренел? – Тони орет и метко кидает в Стивена первой попавшейся под руку железякой. Тот отвечает таким же метким броском в ответ. Кажется, они пытаются угробить друг друга кусками брони Железного Человека. Так мило.

– Это я охренел? Ты своевольный алкоголик с манией величия, Старк! Тебя лечить надо! Я говорил остаться дома и проспаться, но нет, ты возжелал спасти мир и, видимо, по совместительству сдохнуть. – Красивые глаза Стивена горят злобой, которой Тони у него никогда по-настоящему не видел. – Молодец, почти добился своей цели, поздравляю. 

– О, так это я виноват? Представь себе, я не могу контролировать каждую хренотень, что прилетает на Землю и пытается всех нахрен взорвать! И вместо простого спасибо я слышу бесконечный поток оскорблений от точно такого же алкоголика с манией величия, подумать только! Ты еще мне и ускорители накрыть решил, ну спасибо, старина, вижу, ты сегодня в ударе.

– Ты невозможен, ты просто, мать твою, невозможен. Если я проведу с тобой еще хоть пару секунд, я просто оторву нахрен твою излишне умную башку. Без нее тебе будет легче жить и сложнее вливать в себя весь этот дряной виски. 

– Ну так и сваливай!

– Свалить? Да пожалуйста, запросто! И кто тогда еще будет терпеть твое безграничное эго, которому ты так любовно потворствуешь?

Они тяжело дышат и молчат. И смотрят, как всегда, глаза в глаза. Опять переборщили, опять перешли грань. На этот раз вина общая. Впрочем, как и всегда. Тони дал слишком сильный отпор простому желанию Стивена помочь, тот не стал уступать. Оба надавили слишком сильно. В этот раз, правда, Доктор Стрендж вел в счете у Железного Человека. Не удержался в кои-то веки. Тони трудно его винить. 

– Ну что, – сипло шепчет Тони, – как будем делить имущество? Прошлый раз у меня вышел жестким, так что я буду биться за каждый квадратный сантиметр. 

Стивен ошарашенно моргает, а Тони начинает тихо смеяться. Подступает истерика, и он слишком поздно это осознает. Примерно в тот момент, когда его шею накрывает знакомая слегка подрагивающая рука, а другая накрывает сжатый кулак. Примерно в тот момент, когда тихий баритон начинает шептать ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее. 

Когда приступ проходит, Тони просто утыкается лбом в ключицу Стивена. Тот лишь обхватывает его за плечи сильнее.

– На тебя даже орать нельзя, Тони. Это какой-то ужас, а не отношения. На счет развода не уверен, но хороший психолог… 

– Нам точно необходим, да-да. Ты можешь долго и картинно жаловаться на мой алкоголизм, а я буду упрекать тебя в неуживчивости. 

– Я не неуживчивый, я просто с тобой совсем мозги растерял. 

Рука в руке, глаза в глаза. Вышло бы романтично, да вот только Тони все еще трясет, а у Стивена на лице застывшая маска испуга. 

Все же они чертовски подходят друг другу. 

*** 

Когда случается заварушка с Таносом, Тони и Стивен наконец-то трахаются. Вернее не так, трахаются они ровно за сутки до безумного дня, когда этот космический урод заявляется по их души. И черт возьми, это лучшие десять часов за долгое время. С перерывом на сон, но все же!

Потому что они схватывают каждую мысль друг друга. Потому что они словно одно целое. Потому что нет неловкости или мучительного чувства стыда, нет тягостных воспоминаний о прошлом. На долгие десять часов этот мир кажется Тони совершенным местом. Все наконец встает на свои места. И в груди перестает болеть, совсем. А руки у Стивена работают абсолютно слаженно и четко, чтобы довести их обоих до оргазма, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. Все-таки лучшее лекарство от стресса – это хороший секс. 

Но все хорошее имеет свойство быстро заканчиваться. За следующие сутки они со Стивеном успевают разработать план действий, собрать оставшихся Мстителей и все обговорить. А потом быстро связаться с гордым королевством Ваканада. Как будто Тони не знал, где они прячутся. Нашли идиота.

И да, они идут туда все вместе. И Стивен за его плечом, спокойный и собранный, безупречно отстраненный. Словно полюбившийся Тони скандалист был всего лишь фальшивкой, а этот безукоризненный спаситель судеб – настоящее лицо Стивена Стренджа. Он даже готов поверить в это, пока не чувствует в своей голове чьего-то присутствия. Не врал, значит, телепат, значит. 

И чужое сознание в своей гениальной голове он воспринимает как благословение небес. Потому что Ваканда и собравшиеся там старые союзники заставляют его позорно потеть и задыхаться от приступа паники. Слишком много эмоций и слишком мало алкоголя. 

Поэтому когда он наконец видит статную фигуру Стива, мрачно склонившуюся над бумагами, он просто молится. Молится одному конкретному человеку. И в ответ слышит знакомый успокаивающий шепот.


End file.
